


Gendry Put on Your Khakis!

by rougefox



Series: You Can't Go Home Again (For the Holidays) [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Family Hell, Harvest Feast, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougefox/pseuds/rougefox
Summary: Gendry tries to talk his way out of going to the Harvest Feast at his girlfriend's parent's house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who were stuck in Family Hell for four days straight, you were not alone.

**One morning in a small apartment in a kind of sketchy neighborhood....**

 

“Are you going to be an adult about this?”

 

 

Gendry paused his game of Grand Theft Auto : Sunspear and regarded his girlfriend.

 

 

Arya Stark was standing over him waving a freshly laundered polo shirt and a pressed pair of khakis.

 

 

_Gods she even ironed the creases._

 

 

She looked down at his ratty basketball shorts and Storm’s End Football Club shirt and scowled.

 

 

“It’s time to get up and put on your clothes for dinner at my parent’s house like a big boy,” she scolded.

 

 

Gendry threw his controller down and slumped on the couch.

 

 

“You can’t make me,” he said before he remembered she totally could.

 

 

Instead, Arya huffed and then did something he never imagined; gave him the benefit of a doubt.

 

 

“Give me one good reason why you don’t want to go to my parent’s for the Harvest Dinner!”

 

 

“I’ll give you five!” he retorted.

 

 

Arya shrugged and motioned for him to present his case.

 

 

“First of all, as soon as we get there, you ditch me to go sit in the kitchen with your mother and sister to cluck at each other over the food. The only time you ask me to join you is if you need a fight resolved!”

 

 

“When have I ever done that?”

 

 

“Last year you did. What do I know about how to deal with lumpy gravy? _Huh?!”_

 

 

“Then, I could either sit in your brother’s room that reeks of bad weed and watch them play video games while never getting a turn or sit in the den with your father watching college football.”

 

 

“C’mon, that’s not so bad! Theon and Robb will be there, so will Jon and Sandor.”

 

 

“Oh yes! Your brother and his boy-toy sitting in the corner waiting for the moment they can sneak into the bathroom for a shag, while Jon hides on the other side of Sandor checking his phone every twenty seconds to see if his girlfriend will call and give him the excuse to wander outside for an hour talking to her!”

 

 

Arya rolled her eyes.

 

 

“All the while your dad will be sitting there shooting Sandor the shit eye at every commercial break while your sister’s husband shoves a pack of nicotine gum in his face when he isn’t drinking a whole bottle of wine.”

 

 

Arya shook her head. “They’ve been married for almost ten years; maybe this is the year he’ll get over it!”

 

 

“Oh come on!” Gendry cried. “Then there is your mother….”

 

 

Arya’s eyes narrowed, Gendry knew to tread carefully on this subject. Arya bitched about her mother more than anyone, but she could because it was _her_ mother.

 

 

“How many times do you think I can stand hearing; “So Gendry do you have any plans next year of going back to school and getting a professional degree?”, “Arya, did you know that Edric Dayne just got a promotion at his law firm?” and my favorite, “So Gendry, you really should get a haircut. Would you like the number for my stylist? I’m sure he will work something out with you price wise!"

 

 

Arya smirked at him; “Is that all?”

 

 

Gendry shook his head and waved his arms in the air.

 

 

 _“Ohhhhh nooooo!”_ he practically yelled. “Then there are those little monsters that crawled out of your sister!”

 

 

Arya laughed, “Are you still mad they chased you around the woods behind my parents house playing Wildings and Nights Watch?”

 

 

“They bit me, Arya!” Gendry cried. “They drew blood! I had to get a tetanus shot!”

 

 

“They gave you a slice of pie and apologized afterwards!” Arya retorted. “You should have known better than to go in the woods with those little monsters, not even their father does that!”

 

 

Gendry picked up his controller and threatened to unpause his game.

 

 

“Give me one good reason I should go,” he said through clinched teeth.

 

 

Arya crawled on the couch with him and straddled his lap blocking the TV. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, “If you go now, we won’t have to go for Sevenmas. We can spend the whole day sitting right here watching reruns of _Keeping Up with the Tyrells_ and eating take-out from the Yi Ti place around the corner.”

 

 

She bit his ear and sealed the deal; “And I promise when my little brothers, Meera and I sneak out to go behind the garage to partake of some of Jojen's "medicine", I’ll take you along.”

 

 

Gendry bounced his controller off the couch. He looked his girlfriend straight in the face and hissed, “Damn you.”

 

 

Arya rolled off him as he stood up and snatched his “good” clothes from her.

 

 

“Damn you all to the seven hells,” he snarled at her as she laughed.

 

 

**Meanwhile across town in a reasonably sized house, in a middle class neighborhood with good schools…**

 

 

“Are you going to be an adult about this?”

 

 

Sandor Clegane slouched lower on the couch as his wife stood between him and the Lys v  Myr rugby game. She waved hangers holding slacks and a button up white oxford shirt still in the dry cleaner’s bag.

 

 

Sandor crossed his arms and declared; “I’m not going.”

 

 

Sansa threw her head back and laughed without humor.

 

 

“You’re so cute thinking you have a say in this!” she dumped his good clothes in his lap and left to get dressed herself.

 

 

Pausing in the door way she called over her shoulder; “And don’t spill anything on that shirt, you are going to have to wear it when we go back for Sevenmas dinner!”


End file.
